


Ghost of a Chance

by MoonSilverSprite



Series: Human Monsters [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Murder Mystery, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/pseuds/MoonSilverSprite
Summary: A series of suspicious suicides believed to be murders strike a corporation in New York City. The BAU are called in to help, but find that there may be more than meets the eye. How can the team look for an Unsub when their profile is completely wrong?
Series: Human Monsters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512821
Kudos: 3





	Ghost of a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jetplane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetplane/gifts), [evave2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evave2/gifts), [DeborahSEllis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahSEllis/gifts), [Vaders_Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_Apprentice/gifts).



> The main story was inspired by a 'solve-it-yourself' mystery from a collection called 'Almost Perfect Murders' written by Hy Conrad and the death involving sewage from another one of his books. His 'solve-it-yourself' books became one of my inspirations while growing up.
> 
> The story is set in Season Three, between 'Seven Seconds' and 'About Face'.
> 
> While there are no actual suicides in the story, I thought that it was best to add a warning anyway. If you had any theories as to the Unsub's identity before the reveal, I would like to hear them. I hope that you enjoy this entry.

“We have a suspected case in New York City,” Garcia clicked a button on her remote and the screen came to life, “Two suspicious deaths at a company called Morrison’s Textiles. Now, there was one more death a few weeks ago; the owner, Mr Harold Morrison, died of a heart attack but the autopsy was very clear about that.”

“What exactly happened here?” Emily drew up in her seat. She opened the file in front of her.

“Nathan Goddard, thirty-seven, was found hanging from a beam in his office ten days ago. The immediate presumption was suicide, but it was suspicious because Goddard had just been promoted to head of the company after Morrison’s death.” Garcia gestured to a picture of a blonde man in a suit.

“And the other death?” Morgan asked the technical analyst.

“That was James Tirrell, forty-five, next in line after Goddard. He died at eleven-fifteen last night. Now, here’s where it gets creepy.”

Garcia pressed a button on her remote and an audio recording played.

 _“You gotta help me!”_ a terrified man’s voice called out, _“Call an ambulance! I’ve been poisoned! Blast her sneaky…Hurry, it’s an emergency!”_

The recording stopped.

Garcia fiddled with the remote in her hands. “James Tirrell was found dead in his office only a minute later. He had been poisoned. Traces of – cyanide were found in his coffee cup.”

“There’s more,” Hotch addressed his team, “There was one more candidate for the job after Goddard. Naomi Hardwick, thirty-five, disappeared the night before James Tirrell was murdered.”

“Tirrell referred to a ‘she’,” Reid sat up straight, “Could he have referred to Naomi?”

“Probably,” Hotch replied, “But for now, we have to keep an open mind. Wheels up in twenty.”

On the jet, JJ was leafing through the file on Naomi Hardwick. “It says here that Naomi didn’t want the position.”

“It could be a ruse.” Emily pointed out.

“Yes,” JJ looked back at the file, “But she didn’t even want the position she is currently in. That’s not to say that she might not like the business world; it could just mean that she doesn’t think that she can handle this much responsibility.”

“Where was she last seen?” Morgan asked.

Before JJ could answer the question, Reid interrupted. “At the Diamond Pie café around the corner from Morrison’s Textiles at ten-forty the night before Tirrell died.”

“How do you know that?” Morgan asked.

Reid seemed confused by Morgan’s question. “I’ve already read the file.”

“Well let’s look at the people that we know are deceased,” Hotch reminded his team, “Nathan Goddard told his secretary that he was going to have a meeting at six-thirty on the twelfth. His body was found by the night janitor at ten-forty when he was locking up.”

“When did he die?” Emily asked him.

“The autopsy said sometime between eight-thirty and nine-thirty.” Hotch replied.

“And what about Tirrell?”

Hotch flicked to the next page. “He also said that he was going to have a meeting. He didn’t say who he was meeting, though. Neither did Nathan Goddard.”

Emily’s brain was already whirring. “So our Unsub asks to meet his victims and then subdues and kills them?”

“But there were no signs of a struggle,” JJ pointed out.

“Well Goddard had been dead for at least an hour before being found,” Emily shared her thoughts, “The Unsub would have had plenty of time to clean up.”

“Were there any marks on either body?” Morgan asked Hotch.

“No,” Hotch was examining the file, “Tirrell was found quickly and there was no evidence of a struggle at the scene. But remember, he was poisoned. Cyanide was found inside one of his sweetener packets and must have been added to the coffee.”

“Were any of the other sachets poisoned?” Morgan asked.

“No.”

“But how would the Unsub know that he would pick that particular sachet?” Morgan crossed his arms. “Tirrell might not have drunk the poison in time.”

“Or someone else might have taken it,” JJ agreed.

“I think that the Unsub offered to make the coffee themselves,” Reid frowned, deep in thought, “But why?”

“It sounds like a woman to me,” JJ pointed out, “Tirrell said ‘her’.”

“I doubt it,” Morgan told her, “Sorry ladies, but Nathan Goddard was five foot eleven and weighed a hundred and sixty pounds. Even if Naomi Hardwick was a bodybuilder, she’d have trouble hanging his body.”

“That’s if Naomi killed them,” Emily sat back, “There are over three hundred employees in their sector and quite a number of them are in line for Morrison's job.”

“We can’t rule her out as an accomplice.” Reid said.

“Whatever the answer is,” Hotch mused, “We need to find her.”

Naomi Hardwick turned up before the jet even landed. Unfortunately, she was dead.

The police officer on the case had told them as much as soon as they had introduced themselves.

“I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news,” he crossed his arms, “but Naomi Hardwick is dead.”

“Are you sure?” JJ was surprised. Despite what Morgan had said, she’d had Naomi pegged as the Unsub. Not that this ruled her out as an accomplice yet.

“Definitely,” the officer informed them, “Naomi’s body surfaced near a sewage plant in the Hudson. Her family identified her and we’re already checking her DNA and dental records.”

Hotch addressed his team. “Reid, you and Emily go to the morgue. JJ, you stay here with me and interview the family members. Morgan, you go to the crime scene.”

As everyone else went off to carry out their separate tasks, Hotch stood where he was and faced the officer.

“We’ll need to speak to everybody who was there on the nights that Nathan Goddard and James Tirrell were murdered.”

“Of course,” the officer gestured towards two doors, “The guard from the night desk and the cleaning lady are already here.”

“Thank you,” Hotch nodded in thanks and made his way to the first interview room. “JJ, you take the cleaning lady.”

“OK,” JJ entered the second room and saw the cleaning lady sitting down on a brown, sad-looking couch.

The cleaning lady was Hispanic or Latina, in her mid-forties and still wearing her pink uniform.

“Hi,” JJ sat down across from her, “I’m Agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI.”

“FBI?” the cleaning lady asked, a little unnerved.

JJ put her hands out reassuringly. “We’re not from IRS or immigration, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” the cleaning lady responded, “I’m legal. I have my green card. I just didn’t think the FBI would be involved.”

“We think that the same person killed Goddard and Tirrell.” JJ didn’t mention Naomi in case the cleaning lady didn’t know yet. “How well did you know Mr Tirrell?”

The cleaning lady sighed. “I’ve known him for sixteen years. Ever since I started working here. He was always a kind man. He would smile at me every day when I came in. He addressed me by name. ‘Rosa’, not ‘the help’ or ‘Senora’. Always said ‘please’ and ‘thank you’.”

“And was there any indication that he feared for his life?”

“No,” Rosa shook her curly head, “Nothing at all. He still smiled, even after Mr Goddard died.”

“And how well did you know Mr Goddard?”

Rosa gave a shrug. “Not very well. He worked in a different part of the building. I only clean the fourth and fifth floors. I saw him at parties, but aside from that, he could be anyone who worked here.”

The desk clerk that had been on the night desk, Harold Roberts, wasn’t very much help either. All he said was that no-one could enter into that part of the building without passing the desk. Only three people had been inside the building when Nathan Goddard had died; James Tirrell, Rosa and himself. Security footage from the reception confirmed his story. It was just the same last night as well

“Though that doesn’t rule out the possibility of someone climbing up the fire escape and being let in by Mr Tirrell.” Hotch told Morgan on the phone.

Morgan, who was looking inside of Mr Tirrell’s office, turned to look at the fire escape. “There’s no alarm in this building,” he informed Hotch, “He could well have done.”

A thought occurred to him. “Hotch, James Tirrell mentioned a woman. Could he have been having an affair with our Unsub?”

“It’s something to keep in mind,” Hotch mulled it over, “But as you said, the amount of strength to lift Nathan Goddard implies a man killed him.”

“There’s still a possibility that Naomi was working with the Unsub,” Morgan suggested, “She could have been having an office affair with Tirrell, perhaps on the Unsub’s orders.”

Hotch thought that it did seem likely. But before he could answer, JJ exited the second interview room. Hotch said that he would call Morgan back and went over to her.

JJ sighed. “Rosa said that she didn’t see anyone. But she told me that she was on the phone to someone for about twenty minutes around the time of Tirrell’s death.”

“Can that be confirmed?” Hotch asked.

JJ nodded. “She used a company phone from another office. And said office was on a different floor from James Tirrell.”

“So both the cleaning lady and desk clerk have ironclad alibis for the minutes leading up to Tirrell’s murder,” Hotch mused, crossing his arms, “It does seem more and more like an intruder killed Tirrell.”

“Someone who wasn’t supposed to be in his office?” JJ asked.

Hotch shared Morgan’s theory about Tirrell having a love affair with Naomi. “I haven’t ruled her out as the Unsub yet,” he added, “Let’s see what Reid and Prentiss find out at the morgue.”

According to Naomi’s autopsy, she had been dead for approximately twelve hours, putting her death at just after midnight that morning.

“The question is,” Reid placed his hands in his pockets as he peered at her body on the slab, “where was she for thirty-six hours?”

Emily held the clipboard in her hand. “No ligature marks, no signs of sexual assault. There’s nothing to indicate that she was being held hostage.”

“It doesn’t fit the Unsub’s MO, anyway,” Reid walked around the table to have a look at the notes, “Her last meal was sirloin steak with chips, consumed about three hours before she died. She almost certainly wasn’t being held anywhere. What’s the cause of death?”

“Strangulation,” Emily skimmed the paper, “But it looks like someone tried to drown her.”

“In the Hudson?”

“No,” Emily looked up at her colleague, “In a bathtub.”

“A bathtub?” Reid asked.

Emily nodded. “There was water in her throat, but it wasn’t from the Hudson. I think we need to check her apartment.”

“Why would somebody try to drown Naomi and then take her someplace else, strangle her and throw her in the Hudson?” Reid puzzled.

Emily had no idea. Then Reid looked again at the bag containing Naomi’s clothes.

“Wait a second,” he held it up, “I don’t think Naomi killed James.”

“Are you sure?” Hotch asked when Reid explained on the phone.

“Positive,” Reid answered as he and Emily left the apartment building, “Naomi was wearing heels when she died. I doubt she went up the fire escape last night.”

That blew Hotch’s theory about Naomi working for the Unsub. It still didn’t rule out the possibility of a female accomplice, however.

Hotch thanked Reid and asked the Garcia who else had been in the building that night.

“Not many, boss man,” she replied, tapping away at the keyboard, “Only five people in the building were competing for Morrison’s position.”

“Can you send me the names?” Hotch asked her.

“Already heading your way,” Garcia informed him, “But only one of them is a woman; Janice Roberts. And guess who her father is?”

“Who?” Hotch didn’t like where Garcia was heading.

“The desk clerk, Harold Roberts.”

Hotch thought about this for a second. The desk clerk was skinny and close to retirement age. Hotch doubted that Harold Roberts could lift up Nathan Goddard’s body. On top of this, Harold Roberts hadn’t been on duty the day of Goddard’s death.

But if he had let his daughter sneak into the building through a different entrance, Harold Roberts must have known that she was up to no good. Either this meant that there were three Unsubs, as unlikely as it was, or that Harold Roberts did let his daughter in, but was in the dark as to what she had been planning.

Maybe he knew about the affair. Maybe it was something else. Either way, Hotch knew that they needed to speak with Harold Roberts again.

And they had to take Janice into custody.

As they had all expected, Janice Roberts denied killing anyone.

Hotch stood on the other side of the one-way mirror. He looked at Janice and wondered if she had the upper strength to lift Nathan Goddard’s dead body through a noose. Janice was as skinny as a rake. He doubted it.

Janice Roberts stood behind the table, arms folded. The stern woman wore a black suit and heels, practical for the office workplace. Her nails were not painted, nor did she wear any jewelry whatsoever. She appeared, by all accounts, to be a no-nonsense, respectable woman. Hotch couldn’t imagine her climbing up a fire escape to have romantic liaisons with a co-worker.

“Janice’s father says that he didn’t let anyone into the building that night,” Morgan told Hotch as the two of them looked out at Janice, who was being questioned by Prentiss, “I can understand why he would want to save his daughter’s skin, even if he didn’t know about the murder.”

“I’m not certain that Janice killed them,” Hotch couldn’t help but feel that there was something they had missed, “She couldn’t lift Nathan Goddard’s body by herself.”

“What are you thinking, Hotch?” Morgan exhaled deeply through his nose and faced his superior.

“We need to deliver a profile.” Hotch answered.

“But we don’t have much evidence.” Morgan argued.

Hotch silently agreed that this was a problem. “What did you find at Morrison’s Textiles?”

Before Morgan could answer, his phone rang. Answering it, Morgan listened to the police officer on the other end for a few moments, before thanking them and placing the phone back into his pocket.

“They found a suicide note.”

“ _To Whom It May Concern,_ ” Reid read aloud as he pinned the photograph of the note to the evidence board, “ _The police will discover the truth soon enough. I murdered two people and I ask for forgiveness. I can no longer live with the guilt of what I have done. I ask for forgiveness from the families of my victims._ ”

Reid faced the rest of his team. “The note was unsigned. It is definitely the same handwriting from the note found in Nathan Goddard’s office.”

“So Goddard was definitely murdered,” JJ frowned as she thought, “Where was the note found?”

“In Janice Roberts’ desk,” Reid fiddled with the marker pen in his hand, “But according to the security guards, anyone had access to the office if they took the key from the front desk.”

Hotch immediately thought of Harold Roberts. “Did Mr Roberts –“ he began, but Reid finished for him.

“The key to Janice’s office was lost a week ago. She’s been using the spare.”

“So either Janice Roberts has been sloppy –“ Prentiss spoke up.

Reid nodded. “Or someone’s trying to frame her.”

JJ went over to the evidence board and took a quick look at the photograph. “This doesn’t seem like a confessional. This seems like another suicide note. Again, if Janice is being framed, then the Unsub may have planned to kill her as well.”

“Two people,” Reid tilted his head as he stared at the photograph again, “It doesn’t say which. This could have been written before Naomi’s death.”

“But why kill Naomi?” Prentiss asked, “Unless she’s the Unsub.”

“She didn’t seem to have the upper body strength to lift Nathan Goddard’s corpse.” Morgan was puzzled.

Prentiss’ brain whirred as she searched for an answer. “Maybe Naomi wasn’t originally a target. Maybe the Unsub wrote this note and then killed her.”

“But what was he doing with her for two days?” Morgan couldn’t understand why the Unsub would go to all this trouble. “When did she die?”

Reid rattled off the information from the autopsy. “She died between midnight and half past twelve this morning. Something that I found interesting was that her last meal was steak and chips, the same meal that she had eaten at the restaurant.”

Everyone stared at him as Reid swallowed and carried on fiddling with the marker pen. “It just stood out to me.”

“Hotch?” Prentiss looked up at him. “What are you thinking?”

“I think we need to deliver the profile.”

Within ten minutes, Hotch had summoned the rest of the team to the station and addressed the officers.

“We believe that our Unsub is a male,” Hotch addressed the officers, “He is most likely white and in his forties.”

“How do you know that?” The police officer who had met the team when they arrived asked.

“Seventy-two percent of the people lined up for promotion are white males between the ages of 37 and 52,” JJ interrupted. She then carried on. “Our Unsub has been very meticulous about his plan. He wants to be the head of the company and will do anything to get what he desires.”

“He has been successful so far,” Prentiss took over, “but he slipped up when James Tirrell made his phone call. He might have taken this opportunity to kill Naomi Hardwick in an attempt to frame her for his crimes. However, since this has not worked, he might be hiding in the shadows, waiting to attack again. This next murder may be a faked suicide or a blitz attack. He knows that he has nothing to lose now that the police are on his trail.”

“As James Tirrell mentioned a woman on the phone, he might have suspected that Nathan Goddard was murdered and had a suspect in mind,” Reid gestured with his hands as he spoke, “James Tirrell may have been too afraid to share his concerns, but he could have been tricked by the Unsub into believing that Janice Roberts was behind this.”

“And why Ms Roberts?” the officer asked, “Are you certain that she isn’t the killer?”

“Because she would have had trouble in lifting Nathan Goddard’s body,” Morgan answered, “Therefore we believe that our Unsub is a man and a healthy one at that. This rules out both Janice Roberts and her elderly father as the killer. We also believe that the Unsub kidnapped Naomi before drowning and killing her.”

“We would suggest that anyone who is high on the list for this promotion to stay in their homes and to not let anyone in,” Hotch finished, “We would also require them to check in with the police station if they need to leave their homes. This is not just for their safety, but to rule them out as the Unsub if another murder occurs.”

After the profile had been delivered, Reid leafed through the file on what had been present in Tirrell’s office.

“What are you looking for?” JJ asked as she sat beside him.

Reid didn’t look up from the file. “It says here that there was amyl nitrite in James Tirrell’s desk. The drawer had been yanked open when he had phoned the front desk.”

“What’s amyl nitrite?” JJ asked.

Reid quickly explained. “It can be used for people with varying heart conditions, but it can also be used as a low-level antidote for cyanide.”

JJ was confused. “But why would he have that in his office?”

“Well, Morrison was suffering from heart problems,” Reid voiced his opinion, “and Tirrell was in and out of Morrison’s office in his last days, but practically everyone who had clearance was. That includes Janice Roberts. Anyone could have taken it.”

“How many people would know that it was an antidote for cyanide?” JJ asked.

Reid gave a small chuckle. “It’s not a very good antidote. But it can help to some degree. No, not very many people would know.” He paused. “Unless someone was researching cyanide, that is.”

JJ knew that look on her colleague’s face. “What’s wrong?” she asked him.

“I can’t help feeling that there’s something we missed,” Reid reread the file, even though he didn’t need to, “I think I need to take another look at Naomi’s autopsy results.”

When he had left, JJ thought about the low-level antidote. Was it entirely possible that the cyanide was meant for somebody else?

But who would be in Tirrell’s office?

Janice Roberts had told JJ, when the agent had questioned her, that Tirrell had invited her in for discussions on several occasions. The two of them would share a hot drink and discuss business proposals. It had been the same both before and after Morrison died.

Yet again this put Janice at the scene of the crime. But did that necessarily mean that Janice had killed Tirrell?

‘ _Her sneaky, interfering_ ’…

Had Tirrell meant Janice, Naomi or someone else entirely?

Reid took another look at the autopsy. Then he read where Naomi’s body had been discovered.

“Are you sure?” Hotch asked him on the phone.

“Positive,” Reid replied, holding the clipboard in one hand and the phone in the other, “Naomi was found by the sewage pipes in the Hudson. The chemicals from the polluted river would have confused the medical examiner and made it look as if she had died at a later time than she really did.”

“It explains why her last meal appears to exactly the same as what she ate at the restaurant.” Hotch spoke his thoughts aloud.

Reid finished for him. “Because the restaurant meal was her last meal. She died not long after she left.”

“Which puts her time of death before James Tirrell,” Hotch thought quickly, “We got the profile wrong. Our Unsub didn’t kidnap Naomi; she was never kidnapped.”

“I wonder if the Unsub knew about the polluted river,” Reid placed the clipboard back down onto the table with the other evidence, “so that he could make it appear as if Naomi had died later than she actually did.”

“But why go to all that trouble?” Hotch asked, “The Unsub could have easily murdered James Tirrell without pinning evidence on Naomi.”

Reid felt his legs turn to jelly as a terrible thought occurred to him. He gripped tightly onto the phone, worried that it might slip from his hand.

“Reid?” Hotch asked when the younger agent didn’t reply.

“Sorry,” Reid gabbled, “I was just thinking – we believed that the Unsub was planning on framing Naomi. I think he was planning on framing a woman, but I don’t think that Janice being arrested was his goal.”

“Go on.” Hotch didn’t like the sound of this.

Reid swallowed. “When James Tirrell was dying, he said that a woman had poisoned him. But how would he know that his coffee was poisoned?”

“I did not do it!” Rosa argued, once again sat in the interview room, “I did not kill Mr Tirrell! Why would I want to hurt him? I had nothing to gain.”

“We know,” JJ sighed, reaching across the table and pushing forward the sealed bag with Tirrell’s coffee cup inside, “We found your prints on the cup, Rosa.”

“I –“

“Rosa,” JJ informed her calmly, “We know that you like to take coffees and other hot beverages while you’re on the clock. Is that right?”

Rosa nodded.

JJ knew that this was going to be difficult. “Was there a sachet of sweetener already out on the table when you poured the cup?”

Rosa paused, before she slowly nodded. “Yes, there was. The top had been colored in with blue highlighter.”

JJ sighed inwardly. “The sweetener was tested and found to contain cyanide. You accidently poisoned James Tirrell.”

Rosa was horrified. She rung her hands together by her chest and then slowly started to lower her head, sobbing loudly.

As JJ comforted her, Hotch and Prentiss watched from behind the glass.

“She’ll be alright,” Hotch told Prentiss before she could ask the question, “Any judge can see that her only crime was eating while working. She won’t be deported.” He knew that Rosa was devastated and would needlessly blame herself. Perhaps she could take some comfort in the knowledge that no-one would blame her for Tirrell’s death.

“That’s not just what I’m worried about,” Prentiss pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, “James Tirrell was willing to let three co-workers die so he could have the top job. He wanted to punish Janice.”

“And he almost did,” Hotch spoke for her, “But not in the way he wanted.”

“Our profile,” Emily pointed out, “said that the Unsub would be crafty and willing to risk everything.”

“He was,” Hotch turned his head to look her in the eye, “The only thing we didn’t foresee was that our Unsub was already dead by the time we started this investigation.”

“What does that mean, for us?” Emily asked her superior, “Does that mean that we’re still good profilers?”

“We couldn’t have known that James Tirrell was our Unsub,” Hotch did his best to comfort her while still remaining as stoic as always, “The profile works when we have reason to believe that the Unsub is still alive. Naomi’s autopsy threw us off.”

“At least Nathan Goddard and Naomi Hardwick’s families will have closure,” Emily started to make her way out of the room, “That’s what’s important.”

The team flew back after they presented their theory to the police on the case. They were asked if they were certain about this.

Hotch had responded that there was nothing to indicate anyone other than James Tirrell and Rosa had been in his office that night. During an inspection of James Tirrell’s past, Garcia had uncovered several times in school where he had wanted something and other children had been hurt. No-one could ever prove that it had been Tirrell, but there were too many coincidences to suggest otherwise.

All of the evidence pointed towards Tirrell having planned to kill Janice with cyanide, plant the note in her office and then receive the role he wanted. He had met Naomi after she left the restaurant, took her back to her ground-floor apartment and drowned her in her bath before disposing of her body in the Hudson to make it seem as if she were alive when he murdered Janice, just in case people suspected that Janice's 'suicide' was a fake.

The officer couldn’t understand why Tirrell had killed Naomi and planned to kill Janice when he was more likely to have received the promotion than they were.

“Greed,” Hotch replied, “He was unsure if he would get the job. So he wanted to make sure that no-one else would. If he could kill Naomi and disgrace Janice then it would likely dissuade others from wanting a ‘tainted’ role. If he had simply stopped at Nathan Goddard, he may have gotten away with it.”

As the BAU flew away that evening, Hotch sat in his seat and contemplated the case.

The Unsub had slipped from their grasp. But not in the way that either he or the BAU had wanted or expected.

How many others out there, Hotch asked himself, died before people noticed that someone was killing?


End file.
